


Promises

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«C'è qualcosa che non va, centurione?», gli chiede preoccupato.<br/>L'infermiere sospira profondamente, poi, in tono greve si rivolge all'altro: «Dottore, che intenzioni hai con mia figlia?».<br/>Il gallifreyano rimane a dir poco shockato dalla domanda e quasi soffoca con la sua stessa saliva: «Scu... scusa Rory, ma cosa intendi dire?».<br/>«Beh, mi sembra ovvio, voglio sapere che progetti hai su Melody...», precisa con un'espressione terribilmente seria.<br/>«Io... continuo a non capire..», si scusa lui, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli.<br/>«Insomma, Dottore, potresti dirmi se fai sul serio con mia figlia?», sbuffa esasperato Rory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises

**Promises**

 

Senza sapere neanche lui il perché, dopo aver salutato Madge e famiglia, il Dottore si ritrova a bussare alla porta dei Pond la notte della vigilia di Natale. I suoi amici non gli sembrano affatto stupiti di trovarselo di fronte vivo e vegeto: è ovvio che River non è riuscita a tenere per sé quel segreto che lui gli ha rivelato dopo averla sposata su quella piramide, si dice mentre le sue labbra si animano in un caldo sorriso. Quella frase che Amy gli ha rivolto nel suo burbero tono scozzese, quello "Stupido, lasciamo sempre un posto per te a Natale", gli ha riempito i cuori di infinita gioia e gratitudine, al punto che sente il suo petto quasi esplodere a causa di quelle meravigliose, fantastiche emozioni. È proprio in quel momento che si stupisce nel sentire , dopo tanto, tantissimo tempo, calde lacrime bagnare le sue guance. Rory ed Amy, inteneriti, gli sorridono e lo invitano ad entrare in casa. Gli basta un attimo per scorgere dietro i Pond il cespuglio di riccioli dorati di sua moglie. I loro occhi si incrociano e lei, vedendo in quelli di suo marito una forte commozione, non riesce a sua volta a trattenere le lacrime... lacrime di compassione per quell'uomo destinato suo malgrado ad una perenne solitudine, lacrime di gioia e gratitudine per avere intorno a lei tutte le persone che le sono più care nell'intero universo. Un nodo stringe la gola del Signore del Tempo alla vista del volto di River rigato dalle lacrime, nonostante lei stia cercando con tutte le sue forze di nasconderle.

«Centurione, mi dà il permesso di salutare come si deve la sua famiglia?», chiede con tono scherzosamente greve il Dottore.

«Permesso accordato, ma vedi di non esagerare con le mie due ragazze come tuo solito!», replica Rory con la medesima intonazione. Con un sorriso enorme stampato sul viso, il gallifreyano si avvicina ad Amy e la stringe forte fra le braccia:  «Amelia Pond, la ragazza che non si stanca mai di aspettarmi! Cosa devo fare con te?», le dice prima di baciarla sulla fronte. La rossa rimane in silenzio, commossa e felice di poter riabbracciare di nuovo il suo Dottore stropicciato. Dopo alcuni minuti, però, il suo lato scozzese prende il sopravvento: «Due anni, non ti sei fatto vivo per due anni, hai idea di cosa ci hai fatto passare? Se non fosse stato per la nostra affezionata figliola, saremmo ancora qui a piangere la tua morte!», lo rimprovera prima di   dargli uno schiaffo sul braccio.

Il Dottore rivolge lo sguardo verso River: «Già, eccola qui quella lingua lunga di vostra figlia, nonchè mia consorte!», esclama l'uomo sorridendo mentre si avvicina a lei a grandi passi.

«Moglie...», la saluta con un sorriso un po' canzonatorio.

«Marito...», replica lei, distogliendo gli occhi da quelli di lui e fingendosi annoiata. Un risolino sfugge dalla bocca del Signore del Tempo nell'osservare l'espressione stupita di sua moglie quando lui improvvisamente la stringe con forza a sè. Ora i loro visi sono così vicini che ognuno può sentire sulla propria pelle il respiro dell'altro; lui reclina ulteriormente la testa fino a sfiorare con le labbra le lacrime che le bagnano le guance. Il Dottore sente il respiro di River diventare corto ed il battito dei suoi due cuori accelerare, i suoi occhi colmi di stupore e di amore - come al solito -. Decide così di sdrammatizzare il momento, chiedendole: «Allora, Dottoressa Song, come vanno le cose a Stormcage?».

«Oh beh, abbastanza bene, a parte la bassa qualità del cibo, ma a quello ormai ci sto facendo l'abitudine... sono due anni che sto lì dentro!», le risponde lei scrollando le spalle.

Due anni, sono due anni che River è rinchiusa in quella prigione di massima sicurezza a pagare per un crimine che non ha commesso, per la sua morte, e nonostante questo, i suoi occhi sono ancora pieni di incondizionata fiducia e infinito amore per lui: non la merita davvero, si dice. «Capisco, Dottoressa Song, deve sentirsi molto sola in quel posto?», le domanda mentre con un sorriso malizioso la trae nuovamente a sè e affonda una mano in quei ricci ribelli, soffici ed inebrianti.

La donna ricambia con un sorriso altrettanto provocante e, accarezzando dolcemente il profilo del viso dell'altro, replica: «Beh, completamente sola, no... sa, c'è mio marito che viene a farmi visita, anche se non spesso quanto vorrei...».

«Che uomo stolto, suo marito... dovrebbe farsi perdonare!», esclama, subito prima che le sue labbra sorridenti catturino quelle di lei in un bacio che rapidamente diventa intenso e languido, al punto che i due per un attimo dimenticano dove e di fronte a chi si trovano.

Qualche colpo di tosse di Rory richiama la loro attenzione: «Insomma, Dottore, un po' di contegno davanti ai tuoi suoceri!».

Ripensandoci, si dice River, questa è la prima volta che loro si scambiano effusioni davanti ai suoi genitori, se si esclude la loro cerimonia nuziale su quella piramide in quella linea temporale abortita.

«E poi, anche io voglio un abbraccio, sono anche io un Pond, sai?», conclude l'uomo.

Il Dottore si precipita ad abbracciare Rory, stringendolo a sè e facendogli fare una piroetta: «Caro, carissimo Rory, posso chiamarti papà?».

«Scordatelo, Dottore, questa cosa mi dà i brividi!», replica l'infermiere, suscitando l'ilarità di tutti i presenti.

«Ora basta giocare, c'è una cena da preparare: Dottore, tu con me in cucina; River, tu e tuo padre andate a finire di preparare la tavola!», ordina Amy con un tono che non ammette repliche.

«Ci toccano sempre i compiti più noiosi, eh?», sbuffa Rory. Sua figlia gli sorride dolcemente: «Padre, sono due anni che non si vedono: è normale che mamma voglia passare un po' di tempo da sola con lui!», replica serenamente.

L'uomo serra i pugni sul tavolo: «Sai, River, a volte vorrei avere la tua forza d'animo: amare un uomo che va e viene dalla tua vita, senza darti alcuna certezza... non so se io riuscirei a sopportare una situazione nel genere!».

«Beh, certo non mi da certezze nel senso classico del termine, ma lui c'è sempre per me quando ho bisogno... e anche se è vero che stargli accanto è tutt'altro che facile, io lo amo proprio perchè lui è così, il mio Dottore, e non posso fare altro che accettarlo completamente per quello che è...», gli risponde lei quasi sussurrando.

«Io... lo so, so che lo ami con tutta te stessa, non avresti rischiato di spazzare via la realtà se non fosse stato così, e lo vedo quanto sei felice quando siete insieme, sia nei momenti di pericolo che in quelli di spensieratezza, però... non riesco ad ignorare quella tristezza latente, quasi antica che cerca di nascondersi nei tuoi occhi... E allora mi chiedo perchè, perchè l'amore deve far soffrire così tanto, perchè debba stritolare il cuore della mia unica preziosa figlia...», confessa Rory troppo imbarazzato per alzare gli occhi verso di lei.

«Papà caro...», inizia la donna, prima di essere interrotta nuovamente dall'altro: «Sai, c'è un momento che non riesco a dimenticare, nonostante io cerchi di togliermelo dalla mente. Ricordi quando in quel laboratorio in Florida mi hai detto di non temere nè la tua morte nè quella del Dottore, che un giorno ben peggiore era in serbo per te. Poi mi hai detto che tu e lui viaggiate in direzioni opposte, ed ogni volta che vi incontrate tu lo conosci di più e lui ti conosce di meno e che nonostante tu viva per quei momenti, sai bene che arriverà il giorno in cui guarderai negli occhi il Dottore e lui non avrà la più pallida idea di chi tu sia... e che questo ti ucciderà...», l'uomo non riesce a proseguire oltre, la voce strozzata dal pianto. River gli stringe le mani, cercando di consolarlo: «Non voglio che tu soffra per me: io sono felice, davvero... nonostante tutto non potrei desiderare un'altra vita. Certo, ci vuole tanta pazienza e tanto tanto incondizionato amore per convivere con questo tipo di situazioni, ma del resto, sono o non sono la figlia del Centurione Romano che ha atteso per ben duemila anni? Cosa vuoi che sia affrontare flussi temporali opposti rispetto a proteggere il proprio amore e rimanere in attesa per due millenni?», conclude, anche lei in lacrime.

Rory la stringe forte a sè: avrebbe voluto vivere ogni momento della vita di sua figlia, insegnarle a camminare, portarla a scuola, proibirle di uscire la sera tardi, spiegarle così tante cose, invece ciò non è stato possibile. Dio solo sa come deve essere stata l'infanzia di River, solitaria e segnata dall'odio e dalla violenza, ma nonostante tutto ciò, guardando la donna coraggiosa e generosa che è diventata, non potrebbe essere più orgoglioso di lei.

«La mia piccola Melody...», gli sussurra fra le lacrime, mentre le accarezza il viso e le da un bacio sulla fronte, e poco importa che lei dimostri più anni di lui o che lei sia la stessa Mels alla quale aveva confidato la sua cotta per Amy: quella donna dagli occhi verdi e gli impossibili capelli biondi è sua figlia, la migliore figlia al mondo.

«Tutti a tavola!», irrompono Amy ed il Dottore mostrando fieramente le pietanze frutto dei loro sforzi culinari. River e Rory si asciugano velocemente le lacrime dagli occhi e, cercando di ridarsi una parvenza di contegno, si sciolgono dall'abbraccio.

«Ma che bel quadretto familiare!», esclama il gallifreyano deliziato.

«Dottore ricorda che prima di essere tua moglie, Melody è la mia unica preziosa figliola!», replica l'infermiere con tono orgoglioso.

I quattro si siedono quindi attorno al tavolo e consumano in allegria la loro cena di Natale, ricordando le avventure passate, svelando nuovi e spesso esilaranti aneddoti, prendendosi in giro e semplicemente godendo della reciproca compagnia. Sembra quasi che non siano passati due anni dall'ultima volta in cui tutti loro sono stati insieme, ed è forse la prima volta che trascorrono del tempo insieme in tranquillità e spensieratezza, senza che ci siano orde di alieni intenzionati a rinchiudere il Dottore nella Pandorica o migliaia di Silenti decisi a sottomettere l'intero universo.

Amy inizia a sparecchiare la tavola, e River si offre di aiutare sua madre a lavare i piatti; Rory ed il Dottore si siedono comodamente sul divano di fronte al caminetto. Un silenzio imbarazzato aleggia su di loro, ed il Signore del Tempo, a disagio, cerca di trovare un argomento di conversazione: «Ed insomma... è stato bello cenare tutti insieme, vero?».

«Mhm... sì», biascica Rory, palesemente sovrapensiero, come se qualcosa lo turbasse.

«C'è qualcosa che non va, centurione?», gli chiede preoccupato.

L'infermiere sospira profondamente, poi, in tono greve si rivolge all'altro: «Dottore, che intenzioni hai con mia figlia?».

Il gallifreyano rimane a dir poco shockato dalla domanda e quasi soffoca con la sua stessa saliva: «Scu... scusa Rory, ma cosa intendi dire?».

«Beh, mi sembra ovvio, voglio sapere che progetti hai su Melody...», precisa con un'espressione terribilmente seria.

«Io... continuo a non capire..», si scusa lui, passandosi nervosamente una mano fra i capelli.

«Insomma, Dottore, potresti dirmi se fai sul serio con mia figlia?», sbuffa esasperato Rory.

«Se faccio sul serio? Beh, mi sembra ovvio, io l'ho sposata, tua figlia!», protesta l'altro.

«Hai notato quanto è radiosa oggi? I suoi occhi si illuminano ogni volta che siete insieme o anche solo quando parla di te... Lei ti ama così tanto, farebbe qualunque cosa per te, sacrificherebbe tutto per te, anche la sua vita, questo lo sai vero?», le parole dell'uomo sono intrise di tristezza e solennità.

«Lo so, Rory, così come so anche di non meritare il suo amore e la sua devozione, Ciò che posso dirti, in tutta onestà, è che anche io la amo come non credevo fosse più possibile», gli confessa il Dottore con gli occhi bassi, sentendosi in colpa.

L'infermiere dà una pacca alla spalla del Signore del Tempo: «Era questo che volevo sentire, e spero per te che sia vero perchè se farai soffrire Melody, ti giuro che ti verrò a cercare e non ci sarà nessun universo e nessuna epoca nella quale potrai nasconderti: io ti troverò e ti prenderò a calci nel sedere fino a Leadworth! Capito?».

«S.. sei stato chiarissimo, centurione!», balbetta il Dottore, rabbrividendo all'immagine di Rory vestito da antico romano che brandendo un gladio lo insegue infuriato per tutto l'universo.

All'improvviso l'espressione dell'uomo diventa seria e con tono solenne si rivolge all'altro: «Dottore, promettimi che se un giorno dovesse accadermi qualcosa, tu resterai al suo fianco e la sosterrai e  proteggerai ad ogni costo», e la sua è quasi una preghiera.

«Te lo prometto Rory...», gli risponde commosso e per un momento nella sua mente appare l'immagine della sua River seduta su quella maledetta sedia e collegata ai cavi di quella dannata libreria, ed è consapevole che non potrà onorare fino in fondo il giuramento che ha fatto a Rory.

**Author's Note:**

> Note a fine storia:  
> Non ho fatto mai mistero di adorare il personaggio di River Song: lei è una vera badass dal cuore d'oro: ha tutta l'audacia di Amy e la capacità di donarsi incondizionatamente di Rory. La sua storia d'amore con il Dottore, poi, è meravigliosa e struggente... una delle più belle che abbia mai visto in TV, sarà anche per l'indubbia alchimia fra Matt Smith e Alex Kingston - attrice che stimo fin dai tempi di ER, oltre che per essere stata per dodici anni la moglie di Voldemort! òwò  
> Ho sempre voluto scrivere qualcosa sul rapporto fra Rory e River: loro sembrano così diversi, ma in fondo in fondo sono più simili di quanto loro stessi ammetterebbero mai.  
> Ho sempre pensato che, prima di Demons Run, per River deve essere stata una grande sofferenza incontrare i suoi genitori senza che loro sapessero chi lei realmente fosse: non solo il suo unico amore, ma anche coloro che l'hanno messa al mondo la guardavano con diffidenza!  
> Quando River rivela ad Amy e Rory di essere loro figlia, la reazione di Rory è più serena di quella di sua moglie... io credo che lui abbia sofferto molto nel non poter crescere la sua Melody...  
> La promessa che Rory strappa al Dottore è una sorta di spoiler: ho voluto immaginare che Rory intuisse che la sua fine si avvicinava e che desiderasse affidare sua figlia al solo in grado di prendersi cura di lei.  
> In conclusione: spero che questa oneshot vi sia piaciuta... io, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, ne sono proprio soddisfatta! YAY


End file.
